legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P5/Transcript
(Katlyn and Ava are seen looking in the water) Katlyn: You seen her? Ava: No but I felt it. Katlyn: Same here. She's probably testing us before she pounces. Ava: Yeah. (Shade is seen confused) Shade: I....haven't felt anything yet. Ava: Seriously? Shade: Yeah. Katlyn: Slimer does know she needs to get all of us to win right? Ava: Yeah! Shade: Hmmm....!! Katlyn: What? Shade: Okay, NOW I felt something! Katlyn: Really? Shade: Yeah, I- (Shade is then dragged underwater by Slimer) Ava: S-Shade? Katlyn: Shade? Shade where'd you go? (Shade then emerges from the water) Shade: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! (Shade runs onto the beach) Batty: The heck?? Shade: S-She held me down there and started nibbling on my damn neck!! Ava: Wh-What??? Katlyn: THe hell??? Shade: Y-Yeah! Frickin' creepy! Ava: *Shudders in fear* O-Oh man... Katlyn: I-It's okay Ava. She won't hurt you, you're her best friend! Ava: R-Right. Katlyn: Besides, I'll always be there to protect-...... Ava: What? Katlyn: Something just....swam by my leg... Ava:.... Katlyn: Ava. I think you- (Katlyn is suddenly pulled into the water) Ava: *Gasp* KATLYN!!! Shade: KAT!! (Ava runs over to where Katlyn was) Ava: K-Katlyn!? Katlyn where are you!? (Katlyn rises out of the water wrapped up in slimy tendrils) Katlyn: *Coughing* AVA!! Ava: K-Katlyn!? Katlyn: *Coughing* SWIM AWAY!! SWIM BEFORE SHE- (Katlyn gets dragged back in) Ava: !! Shade: Ava swim to shore! Ava: B-But Katlyn- Shade: SWIIIIIM!!! (Ava scared heads for shore) Shade: BATTY!! HELP!! Batty: Chill chill alright! (Shade sees a mass chasing after Ava) Shade: Crap! (Ava sees the mass and moves out of the way as it passes and turns back to her) Ava: Slimy! Shade: What do we do?! Batty: I got this. Ava! Ava: Y-Yeah?? Batty: When she comes around again, try and grab some slime off her body! Ava: W-Why?! Batty: Just do it! Ava: O-Okay!! (The mass starts to head to Ava) Ava:....... (Ava manages to dodge out of the way) Ava: Aaaand! (Ava grabs some slime without Slimer noticing) Ava: Got it! Batty: Now get up here! (Ava swims up onto shore and runs up to Batty) Ava: Okay, now what!? Batty: Tickle the slime. Ava: W-What??? Why would- Shade: Do it! Ava: AHH OKAY!! (Ava starts tickling the slime) Batty: And now we wait. Ava: W-Wait for what? (Katlyn then emerges from the water and climbs onto shore) Katlyn: *Panting* Ava: Katlyn! Shade: You okay!? Katlyn: Y-Yeah. Just tired... She...let me go for some reason. Ava; Oh thank goodness you're okay! Katlyn: H-...Holy crap... She would not let me go though... That scared me... Batty: Hmm... (Slimer is seen under the water swimming around frantically) Batty:...... Ava: I-...Is she- (Slimer emerges from the water) Ava: !! Slimer: *Laughing like crazy* WHO'S DOING THAT!?! (Ava sees Slimer laughing, looks at the slime she's tickling then throws it away) Ava: N-No one. Batty: Heh. (Slimer goes to shore panting and the slime rejoins her body) Ava: A-Are you okay? Slimer: Y-Yeah.... Shade: You sure about that? You were just nibbling on my neck. Katlyn: ANd you wouldn't let me go. Slimer: *Panting* I... Uh... Batty: Slimer are you all right? Slimer: I....I'm a little hungry... Batty: Hungry?? Shade: !! WERE YOU TRYING TO EAT ME?!?! Slimer: *Shakes head* N-NO! NO I SWEAR I WASN'T! Batty: Look if you're hungry I'll get you something to eat. We just wanna make sure you're okay. Slimer: I-I swear I'm just hungry guys that's all. Shade: Alright then. Slimer:..... (Alex is then seen on the balcony) Alex: Guys! Batty: Hm? Alex: We got visitors! Jason and Xylia are here! Batty: Whao for real!? Alex: Yeah get up here! *RUns back inside* Katlyn: Xylia that's the goddess you guys mentioned right? Wow I'm about to meet a god. Shade: Yeah. Come on let's go see them! (Shade, Ava and Katlyn run on a head. Batty follows them but looks back at Slimer who stands there) Slimer:.... Batty: Slimy? Slimer:..... Batty: You coming? Slimer: H-Huh? O-Oh. Yeah coming Batty! (Slimer runs on ahead. Batty looks a bit concerned) Batty: Hmm.... (Inside the mansion) Craig: Great to see ya Jason! Jason: Hey hey Craig! (The two high five) Craig: How's it been man? Jason: Oh you know, the usual. Craig: Awesome! How's Ivy? Jason: Great! She's over with Xylia and the others! All grown up too! Craig: Cool to hear! Amanda: Little Ivy's grown up now? No way! Oh man I gotta get Jamie to see her! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts